Talk:Halo: Reach/Archive 1
Why? Why do we need a page for a game that may or may not happen to be real? I say we should see what happens instead of jumping on the bandwagon and assuming it's real or that it's by Bungie. - Lemurwolf132 :Let's see here. Bungie made a forum titled "Halo: Reach" on their own forums I mind you, not that you see forums for Halo Wars or Halo: Chronicles. Secondly, why is it that every single thread on the B.net forums that has even a hint of Halo: Reach locked and/or deleted? Is that not strange that something like that, even though it's just "unreal" to you, would have all evidence of it's existence gone so fast? Seems quite odd that it came up right around E3, when we know that they are sending people there in the first place. Sure, it might just be for ODST, but then again...we are an all-inclusive Wikia. Good day sir! ::Subtank points at CT...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:25, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::I know he made the page. I checked its history to see who did. I just don't think it's neccesary, especially since this game may be in some way a part of Halo: Chronicles or is Halo: Chronicle. ::::Well, until Bungie says otherwise, Reach is a different project from that of Chronicles. Which as stated by WETA, development has halted. True (unfortunately but Peter is working on District 9 with Neil and The Hobbit with forgot his name). All I'm saying is that we can't jump to conclusions. But still yes, I agree that we should hope for the best and thank you for giving me a thorough layout of why there is a page for it. - Lemurwolf132 :We never jump to conclusions on here (at least the Veterans on here), and we only make conjectural articles such as this only if the evidence is credible, and verified (like a cover up). And indeed, we should always hope for everything that Bungie or the Halo Dev. Team gives us, and your welcome. Hope Halo: Reach is mentioned in MSoft's Press Conference tomorrow. - Lemurwolf132 ::Since the last 15 minutes or so are always dedicated to Halo, I suspect we'll be seeing an Announcement/Teaser Trailer. SPARTAN II Class II's? I heard Sierra 259 & 320 so I'm guessing the Main character is possibly a SPARTAN? Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 19:33, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Spartans There are clearly a few Spartan numbers discussed in the trailer (referred to as Sierra #), 259 is referred to at the very end (1:03), @ 36 seconds you hear "Sierra three-two-zero". Videos can be viewed at Halo Reach on Bungie.net. It was removed as "A Spartan's tag must be between 1-150", but is there any source for that besides that ones over 150 haven't been seen? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 19:33, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I think there SPARTAN II Class II's like Nicole-458 hence the high numbers Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 19:37, 1 June 2009 (UTC) All I can say is they'd better be 1) Class 2's or 2) a mistake, because if Bungie starts rewriting such fundamental canon, I'm losing all hope in them. And also, Nicole is confirmed non-canon by Bungie or someone --Lord of SPARTANsLOMI HQI here your cries 20:21, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Since when Sierra means Spartan? It is just a call-sign! Dare's call sign in H3:ODST is Sierra 1 (S1).. so, does that make her a Spartan?--4scen 20:23, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm...I had never read about "Dare" before. Although nothing is sourced, which I'd like to go back and read, which is unfortunate. And if you read the article it makes the same assumption that I had made. Sierra actually means "S", and in Halo 3 it is used to refer to Spartan. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:33, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I know that at some point in Ghosts of Onyx it was mentioned that S-II training had been suspended after the first class, but what year was it when that was said? Could the program have been restarted afterwards and kept secret from the IIs? :Either way, I'm betting this has something to do with the Mystery Five in First Strike - the five Spartans that appeared seemingly from nowhere, and that Trautmann called "an APPARENT discrepancy...emphasis on APPARENT". Which is not to say that the powers aren't at least stretching continuity to Hell and back yet again. --Andrew Nagy 05:02, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Since when has it been a rule that Spartans can only have tags between 1 and 150? There were more than 300 candidates, each with their own designation before being selected or rejected. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 22:28, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :That's not what I remember from FoR. --Andrew Nagy 05:02, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::I can't cite page references since I lost my copy of the book a while ago, but there were originally more than 300 children determined to be the exact genetic profile needed for the SPARTAN-II Program. ONI couldn't afford to fund the kidnap, training, and support of all of them, so only about half were "luck" enough to get selected. Sequel or Prequel? This game is obviously set on Reach. And there is a multiplayer beta available for it which brings me to believe it will be a shooter. Now, is it a prequel (before Halo 1) or a sequel (after Halo 3)?--FluffyEmoPenguin 20:57, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :It's a Prequel to the first game.--'Forerun'' ' 21:05, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Using the laws of common sense, you've answered your question. Prequel.--4scen 20:58, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I just hope it's SPARTAN-IIs. Doesn't matter if it's Master Chief or not; heck, I'd like to see Fred or Kelly used. Aerandir 22:56, 1 June 2009 (UTC) The end of Halo: Reach may take place hours before the beginning of Halo: Combat Evolved. The game may close with the ''Pillar of Autumn vanishing into slipspace. Kougermasters 01:05, 2 June 2009 (UTC) *It takes ages for Human ships to finish jumps compared to the Covenant, so it would be more then hours. FishType1 14:45, 2 June 2009 (UTC) You know what I mean. SKIZZORS!!! Ending of Halo Dont you think Reach looks a lot like the planet at the end of Halo 3 (On Legendary), or is that just me? FishType1 21:30, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I saw "me" symbols (get it?). It could just be an easter egg though.--'Forerun'' ' 21:35, 1 June 2009 (UTC) That would be quite evil, yet cool. Although isn't Reach inside the Milky Way?, while the Master Chief was stranded outside of it? Maybe I'm wrong, I don't know. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 22:02, 2 June 2009 (GMT) :Where the Chief is, is completely irrelevant. The trailer's dialogue and events are obviously referring to the Battle of Reach. Plus, the Legendary Planet was clearly forerunner in design, having several symbols to prove it. Additionally, the star in the H3 legendary cutscene is blue, while Reach's is red. So, no. I can pretty safely say that it's impossible for Reach to be the Legendary Planet.--Jugus 21:19, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Theories The Pelican that claims to be "going in hot" could potentially be the Pelican that Fred and the other Spartan - II's are on. It could TECHNICALLY even be him, because the voice that says "Our bird is going down" doesn't sound like a different operator and when the pelican is going down in FoR it was the result of the pilot being killed. - sage_winard With the prospect of Spartan II class 2 the information is scarce and still being worked on, but perhapes the Spartan II Class 2's never finished their training or got their armor. The logowork for Halo:Reach shows characters that do not look like normally dressed Spartans. Outside of Nicole (which is non-canon, Joseph Staten even mentioned this on a weekly update)the armor looks diverse and not like the MJLONIR armor. Is it a possability that these were the recruits who never finished their training or perhapes as the MJLONIR armor was so costly they were given lesser armor, much like the prototypes the Class 1 canidates had? Even on this Wiki, there is not any apparent concrete information that there were successful or completed Class 2 canidates (although I haven't finished The Cole Protocol novel), so this could fuel the idea that Halo:Reach could be more massive in it's multiplayer for the sake of so many Spartan 2 Class 2 canidates. - sage_winard Hey if you guys could respond to this I would be thankful. So if you look at the Halo: Reach Project page on Bnet, the picture of the possible characters, doesn't the one on the Far left look kind of like an Elite? To me it's just bigger and taller than the other guys (Spartans?) Thank you--Cookie Dude 15:24, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Funny you should say that, I saw it and thought the same. But it doesn't make sense if the other silhouettes are humans... does it? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 21:54, 2 June 2009 (GMT) :I really doubt that the Spartans are going to be part of a "Class II". For one thing, their canonicity is questionable. For another, there is no actual limit for the numerical designations - we don't know how they were assigned, or when. There were more than three hundred candidates for S-II Class I, and the numbers may have been assigned before the candidates were selected, making a number like 320 and 259 perfectly acceptable. -- Administrator Specops306 - ''Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 05:15, 3 June 2009 (UTC)